gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FF-X7 Core Fighter
The FF-X7 Core Fighter is a space fighter developed as part of the Core Block System from Mobile Suit Gundam, design by Kunio Okawara. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Core Fighter was developed by the Hervic Company for the Earth Federation's Project V. It can be considered as the successor of the old FF-6 TIN Cod fighter jet. Since the data of Project V is essential to the Earth Federation's mobile suit development program, FF-X7 Core Fighters were designed to serve as cockpits for RX-75-4 Guntank, RX-77-2 Guncannon, and RX-78-2 Gundam (as well as RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam) that are capable of being ejected and escape under their own power. Mobile suits with the Core Block System were composed of three modules: the upper torso and head, the Core Fighter which doubled as the cockpit and torso, and the hips and legs. The concept of the Core Block System was that if the mobile suits were damaged the pilots could escape by disconnecting the three main parts of the mobile suit and unfold the cockpit into its fighter form and then fly away to safety along with data collected in the Core Fighter's computer. The Core Fighter uses a hybrid propulsion system of rocket thrusters and jets, it can operate effectively in the atmosphere as well as in space. While it wasn't designed for combat the Core Fighter is armed with 25mm Vulcan guns and missile launchers which allows it to fight against enemy fighter craft. The Hervic Company eventually developed upgraded modules for the Core Fighter to increase its performance as support fighter (the G-Fighter in TV series and FF-X7-Bst Core Booster in movie edition). After the One Year War, the concepts of the Core Block System and the Core Fighter are continued to be used in various mobile suits. The cockpit of the Core Fighter sports a drum design, which lowers the hit rate of the pilot and ups survivability. The cockpit also mounts a MFD (Multi-Functional Display). Armaments ;*25mm Vulcan Gun :Equipped on the nose of the Core Fighter. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suits' armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*4-shot Anti-Ship Missile Launcher :Two missile launchers are located in the left and right side of the Core Fighter's main body. They are of the open-hatched design, and pop up from the top surface when being used. Each launcher was initially equipped with only a single air-to-air missile, but later upgraded with four missiles each. :;*AIM-79 Air-to-Air Missile ::The two missile launchers are loaded with the AIM-79 air-to-air missiles, which are used for bombardment or dealing damage to heavily armored enemies that the vulcan guns are incapable of. ;*AIM-77D Air-to-Air Missile :In addition to the missile launchers, an AIM-77D air-to-air missile can be mounted optionally on each wing via the wing pylons, thus augmenting the Core Fighter's air-to-air combat capacity. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System History The FF-X7 Core Fighter was developed as part of the Earth Federation's Project V as mobile suit cockpits and emergency escape craft to increase pilot survivability and to safeguard data acquired the Earth Federation's original nine combat ready mobile suit, of which only three participated in the war. Aside from their original purpose the Core Fighter could be used as a support craft to aid mobile suit in battle either in space or in the Earth's atmosphere. Though effective fighters against the Principality of Zeon's Dopp Fighters and Magella Attack Tanks they would have limited effectiveness during the war. The Earth Federation ship White Base would field a number of these Core Fighters during the One Year War, however because the Core Block System proves to be too complicated and costly, thus not incorporated in mass production mobile suits, the production of the FF-X7 Core Fighter would be limited to a handful of units. Despite not being mass-produced itself the design would inspire new fighter craft such as the Jet Core Booster. Still, with the advancement of mobile suit technology even these craft would be quickly phased out in favor of more powerful mobile suits. After the war the FF-X7 Core Fighter would serve as the basis for future Core Fighters of more advanced Gundams. Variants *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster Gallery Ffx7-uchg2.jpg|Color art for 1/35 U.C. Hard Graph model kit Ff-x7-uc-hardgraph.jpg|Line art anatomy for 1/35 U.C. Hard Graph model kit Ff-x7-core-block.jpg|Line art - Core Block (Mobile Suit Gundam) Core Booster Transformation Sequence.png|Core Fighter Transformation Sequence Core_Fighter.jpg|SD Core Fighter as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Ffx7-uchg1.jpg|Art work for 1/35 UC Hard Graph FF-X7 Core Fighter model kit (2011) 0083.jpeg|Core Fighter (bottom center) as featured in Kazuhisa Kondo's Gundam illustration Manga corefighter-johnny.jpg|Core Fighter as featured in MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden Iieye0040-10212.JPG|Core Fighter and Core Booster as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Gundam MS IGLOO 2 The Gravity Front RAW v2 045.jpg|FF-X7 Core Fighter as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front (manga) Gunpla MG Core Fighter Clear.jpg|1/100 MG FF-X7 Core Fighter Clear (Banpresto exclusive; 2018): box art MG Core Fighter Color Clear.jpg|1/100 MG FF-X7 Core Fighter Clear (Banpresto exclusive; 2018): box art MG Core Fighter G-3 Color.jpg|1/100 MG FF-X7 Core Fighter Color (Banpresto exclusive; 2018): box art MG Core Fighter Prototype Color.jpg|1/100 MG FF-X7 Core Fighter Color (Banpresto exclusive; 2018): box art MG Core Fighter Full Armor Color.jpg|1/100 MG FF-X7 Core Fighter Armor Color (Banpresto exclusive; 2018): box art Gunpla_1-250_OriginalG-Armor_box.jpg|Core Fighter as part of 1/250 Original G-Armor (1984): box art UCHG-CoreFighter.jpg|1/35 U.C. Hard Graph FF-X7 Core Fighter (2011): box art Action Figures MSiA_rx-78-2_Ver1-5_and_G-Fighter_p01_USA_front.jpg|Core Fighter as part of Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78 Gundam & G-Fighter" double set (North American release; 2001): package front view MSiA_rx-78-2_Ver1-5_and_G-Fighter_p02_USA_back.jpg|Core Fighter as part of MSiA / MIA "RX-78 Gundam & G-Fighter" double set (North American release; 2001): package rear view RobotDamashii_G-Fighter_verANIME_p01.jpg|Core Fighter as part of Robot Damashii "G-Fighter Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure set (2017): package front view RobotDamashii_G-Fighter_verANIME_p02_sample.jpg|Core Fighter as part of Robot Damashii "G-Fighter Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure set (2017): product sample RobotDamashii_rx-75-4_WhiteBaseDeck_verANIME_p01.jpg|Core Fighter as part of Robot Damashii "RX-75-4 Guntank & White Base Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): package front view RobotDamashii_rx-75-4_WhiteBaseDeck_verANIME_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-75-4 Guntank & White Base Deck Ver. A.N.I.M.E." figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): product samples includes Guntank, Core Fighter and White Base Deck diorama GFF_0004_GArmor_box-front.jpg|Core Fighter as part of Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): package front view GFF_0004_GArmor_box-back.jpg|Core Fighter as part of GFF #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): package rear view GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_box-front.jpg|G-3 Core Fighter as part of GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_box-back.jpg|G-3 Core Fighter as part of GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): package front view g-3corefighter.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor" (2002): product sample - G-3 Core Fighter Notes and Trivia References Historica - FF-X7 Core Fighter.jpg|''Gundam Historica'' - FF-X7 Core Fighter Historica - FF-X7 Core Fighter0.jpg|''Gundam Historica'' - FF-X7 Core Fighter The Origin Designs G-Fighter.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster for Gundam The Origin manga: information as seen on Gundam Ace magazine The Origin Designs G-Fighter 1.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster (Gundam The Origin): Gundam Ace The Origin Designs G-Fighter 2.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster (Gundam The Origin): Gundam Ace The Origin Designs G-Fighter 3.jpg|Core Fighter and Core Booster (Gundam The Origin): Gundam Ace External Links *FF-X7 Core Fighter on MAHQ.net *FF-X7 Core Fighter on Gundam.de ja:FF-X7 コア・ファイター